


Fragilidad

by Nande_chan



Series: En ciertos momentos [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Dracothon, Drama, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan





	Fragilidad

Sus manos eran suaves y elegantes, sus dedos finos y de artista. El semblante que lucía mientras dormía boca abajo abrazado a la almohada lo hacía lucir inofensivo; su palidez, indefenso. Los rasgos finos de su rostro le daban un aire de fragilidad y su aire etéreo parecía gritar su necesidad de protección.

Pasas una mano por su cabello y sientes lo delgado que es. Tus dedos apenas y rozan su mejilla y él se mueve entre sueños. Dejas escapar lentamente el aire que estabas reteniendo, pues sabes que aquél que duerme junto a ti, de débil sólo tiene la apariencia, pues ha cobrado la vida de más amigos que ningún otro.

Y sabes que es un riesgo innecesario estar junto a él, pero de algún modo, es sólo en su presencia cuando puedes volver a ser tú mismo. Cuando puedes convocar el cielo y el infierno en un solo lugar y, así, salir del limbo de la vida como héroe.

El acuerdo tácito es que ni él te tocará cuando estén así, ni tú lo dañarás. Aún así, no puedes evitar desconfiar, después de todo, él es el próximo recipiente para el alma y poder de Voldemort, pues éste bien sabe que su cuerpo más tiempo no le durará. Es entrenado como el mejor asesino y tratado como si un príncipe fuera. Pero para ti, es un dragón que duerme, aguardando el momento para morder y escupir el fuego helado que su interior guarda. Es demasiado soberbio y sabes que de ninguna manera aceptará ser sólo un recipiente.

Eso hace que te sientas orgulloso de él, y lo ames aún más, y llegado el momento él también ayudará a terminar con el enemigo. Y sin embargo, es lo que más miedo te da, porque sabes que cuando eso suceda, más que eso hará. Y te aterra, en tu interior sabes que la tentación va a ser grande y él no podrá resistirse mucho tiempo más.

Y, en definitiva, esa es una batalla que no podrás librar, pues de antemano sabes que perdida está.


End file.
